kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Zenki World - A map by Me
Hello everyone, it's Freddy. I Is Important Well, off the topic of Kevin Hart now, an idea has recently sparked in my mind - What if i created a fictional world where the countries were our users and the features things from the series?. Well, I spent my Buns off making a map about that idea, and I may now present it to you: I have been working on this map for 2 days (as of June 24 2017) and I hope you like it. History The land was first recorded around 6000 B.C (Before Current) by ancient "Ennoians". Through the next 5000 years, small civilizations would begin to emerge from it, until 750 B.C, when the Great Zenki War happened. On the end, many countries were destroyed, and everyone had hateful sights in each other. Then, in 1567, a Republic, called Fredaxe emerged from the Anarchy of Fredsx. In 1681, the Zenki Kingdom followed, and in 1702 by the Gokian Empire, 1734 with the State of Elsoraq, then 1772 with the Azure Islands, 1801 with the Khanate of Ben, and finally on 1857 Semerone Kingdom. Nowadays, all the kingdoms rely on each other for materials and help. Dang, This Color Stuff is RAD FEATURES The Countries The Republic of Fredaxe Colonized: 1133 ( as Fredsx ) / 1567 ( as Fredaxe ) Type of country: Republic Population: 11.2 million Capital: Teh Meme City Capital Population: 6.8 million Leader Type: President Current Leader: Freddy First Leader: Ancient Freddy Landscape: Grass, Mesa, Swamp Size: 5th largest Based on user: Freddy Semerone Kingdom Colonized: 1850 (as West Elsoraq) 1857 (as Semerone) Type of Country: Kingdom Population: 22.3 million Capital: Ryu no Tsume City Capital Population: 13.1 million Leader Type: Loving Queen Current Leader: Semerone First Leader: Semelsoraq Landscape: Grass, Swamp, Desert, Mesa Size: Largest Based on User: Semerone :) Zenkia Kingdom Colonized: 1681 Type of Country: Kingdom Population: 17.9 million Capital: Crimson Thunder Capital Population: 9.4 million Leader Type: Zenki species Current Leader: Zenki-sama First Leader: Ancient Zenki Landscape: Swamp, Grass Size: 4th largest Based on User: Zenki Gokian Empire Colonized: 992 (as Old Enno State) / 1702 (as the Gokian Empire) Type of Country: (Great) Empire Population: 18 million Capital: Akira Capital Population: 9.6 million Leader Type: Goki species Current Leader: Goki-sama First Leader: Ancient Goki Landscape: Swamp, Grass Size: 3rd largest Based on User: Goki State of Elsoraq Colonized: 1734 Type of country: Rump State/Soverign State Population: 1.8 million Capital: Megamantown Capital Population: 947K Leader Type: Maintenance Queen Current Leader: Elsoraq First Leader: Old Elsoraq Landscape: Desert, Grass Size: 2nd smallest Based on User: Elsoraq Khanate of Ben Note: A Khanate is sorta like a Kingdom, only ruled by a Khan. Colonized: 1800 (as the Republic of Ben) / 1801 (as the Khanate of Ben) Type of Country: Khanate Population: 5.9 million Capital: Pegasus Capital Population: 4.3 million Leader Type: Khan Leader: Ben First Leader: Ben (as well) Landscape: Desert, Grass, Tundra Size: 2nd Largest Based on User: Ben Azure Islands Colonized: 1772 Type of Country: Temporairly Inhabited State (1772-2017) Population: 0 (2017), in summer approx. 80 Reason of 0 pop.: Series of natural disasters. Date of abandonment: 2017, still visited though. Capital: Knight Capital Population: 0 (2017) 187K (2016) Leader Type: Chief Current Leader: AzureKnight First Leader: AzureKnight (as well) Landscape: Tundra, Cold Plains Size: Smallest Based on User: Azure The Lands Kishin Swamp Type: Swamp Countries: Fredaxe, Gokian Empire, Zenkia Kingdom, Semerone Kingdom Chiaki Mesa Type: Mesa Countries: Fredaxe, Gokian Empire, Semerone Kingdom Douji Desert Type: Desert Countries: Khanate of Ben, State of Elsoraq, Semerone Kingdom Zenki Plains Type: Grass Countries: Zenkia Kingdom, Fredaxe, Semerone Kingdom, Gokian Empire, State of Elsoraq, Khanate of Ben Northern Mountains Countries: Khanate of Ben Azure Islands Archipelago Type: Tundra Countries: Azure Islands Enno Cape Countries: Gokian Empire Diamond Axe Peninsula Countries: Zenkia Kingdom Bodies of Water Akira Ocean Type: Ocean Sea of Lulupapa Type: Sea Gulf of Saki Type: Gulf Bay of Vajura Type: Bay FINISHED If you have any suggestions for more maps, countries, oceans, places, or any other thing relating, then comment below! If you would like anything changed here, please tell me below and I'll happily change it. This map and world was created with: - Mac/IPad - Procreate (for the art) - Inkpad (for the cursive text) - my brain - love Note: This map is fan art. However, it has objects related to KDZ. Thank you! Now, its time for sushi. Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes